A Paper Rose For Your Smile
by Hatchspeut
Summary: S1 E10. Michael gives Sara an origami rose for her birthday. Seen from Katie's perspective.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prison Break.

AUTHOR: This is a short-story I've been thinking of doing for quite some time. I just love Sara and Katie's friendship and I was really sad that Katie wasn't a part of the later seasons. With everything going on at Fox River, Katie – to me – symbolize normality. She will never have the great big adventure in her life, she will never be the big star of anything, but that's okay because that's not who she is. Katie doesn't need the drama and the big emotions. All she wants is a peaceful, happy life with her family and closest friends. With this story, I wanted to give her voice. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

 **A Paper Rose For Your Smile**

Season 1 Episode 10

"Just do it, Katie!" Sara snarled and dropped the pile of papers onto Katie's desk with a loud 'thud'. The young doctor then turned on her heels, marched into the examination room, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Katie stared at the papers in front of her. If she hadn't known any better, Katie would have said Sara was having a bad day. Unfortunately, Kate knew better than that; Sara wasn't having just a bad day, she was having the bad day. The one day of the year all bets were off and the otherwise so timid woman turned into a dynamite. Anyone with their wits about them knew that on the second of October, it was wise to stay out of the redhead's way. Today was the day after Sara's birthday and judging by the display just now, it had been yet another birthday Sara's father had failed to acknowledge.

Katie dropped her pen with a heavy sigh and raised her hands to massage her temples. She could feel a terrible headache approaching, and that fast. _This is going to be a long day..._ As if Sara's foul mood wasn't enough; the paper work after last month's riot was piling up on Katie's desk like storm clouds at the end of summer. Stroke's family had filed a lawsuit for their son's death and now the infirmary was drowning in forms to fill in regarding the routines and safety protocols at Fox River.

And then there was the dinner with her parents-in-law tonight...

Katie glanced at her watch, soon time for lunch. She groaned. If only Scofield would come for his shot. He if anybody could brighten up Sara's mood and Katie really needed Sara's mood to brighten up; she refused to have lunch with a ticking bomb when she knew she would dodge mines later tonight. With a sigh, Katie decided it was best to start with the paper works before Sara came back out from the examination room.

Katie knew it was a dangerous game her friend played; fraternizing with an inmate. Sara was in danger of losing so much more than just her employment (and probably Katie's too for knowing about it) if the word got out. And yet... Katie couldn't blame her friend for not being able to resist. She was only human after all and Scofield was a particular sort of inmate. During her fifteen years at Fox River state penitentiary, Katie had never met an inmate quite like Scofield. Handsome to boot, with eyes as clear as the first winter's day, and an intelligence as lethal as his smile; Michael Scofield was the enigma every woman in her right senses wanted to solve. Katie included.

How many times hadn't she allowed herself to rest her eyes upon his frame while he waited at her desk for Sara to come and get him? How many times hadn't she longed to lose herself in his eyes? Probably far too many, if she were to ask her husband.

Katie shook her head.

It was a pity that the circumstances were as they were. Katie would have loved to see Sara indulge herself with a man worthy of her love. God knew the girl deserved it. The girl had no life, for crying out loud! She came to work before Katie did every morning and left long after Katie had gone home. For all Katie knew, Sara may not leave Fox River at all.

A buzzing beep let her know someone was arriving to her floor with the elevator. Katie looked up and let out a silent sigh of relief when the metal doors slid apart and revealed Scofield; today escorted by Patterson.

"Mrs Welch," the guard said as he and Scofield approached her desk, "How are you today?"

Katie gave up her attempt to get somewhere with the files in front of her and leaned back into her chair.

"I've seen better days," she muttered. When she saw Patterson's quizzically arched eyebrow, Katie felt obliged elaborate. "It's the lawsuit from Strokes family. It literary drowns us in paper work."

Katie made a gesture towards the piles of papers on her desk. Patterson nodded.

"Any leads to who might have done it? Who killed Bob, I mean," Katie continued.

She knew the answer before it was said out loud. Patterson's face darkened.

"No, not yet, but we will. Has Sara said anything about what happened to her?"

Katie shook her head.

"No, she's been very elusive on that point and I don't want to push her. She's been through enough as it is."

Patterson huffed: "I don't get it. It's two floors down and that part was swarmed with inmates. Either she has the luck of a fool or she's smarter than all of us combined."

Katie could only agree to that. How Sara had escaped the day of the riot was probably something Katie would never get an answer too.

"Dr Tancredi is waiting for you inside," she said to Scofield, who had been standing quiet at Patterson's side. For a brief moment Katie thought she read guilt on his face but it quickly faded as Patterson uncuffed him and soon Katie had forgotten all about it.

"So how are things out there? Are the inmates rough on you?"

Patterson shrugged. "It's tensed but we'll manage. I think most of them are happy the riot is over. Some of them got roughed up enough to lose their urge to fight."

Katie could understand that. She had seen the bruises. If this had been outside the wall someone would have filed charges for assault. In here, however, bloodshed was a part of the daily life.

Katie glanced at the examination room where Sara nodded to Scofield to take his usual seat. Katie realised Patterson wasn't going away and that his presence was ruining her plans for making Sara happy. She had to do something unless she wanted her headache to get worse. Quickly, before Patterson had the chance to take a seat in one of the chairs lined up against the opposite wall, Katie leaned forward as if she wanted to tell Patterson a secret.

"If you want you can go and grab yourself a coffee if you'd like. This might take a while. Sara said she would run some tests on Scofield today since he missed his shot during the riot. He hasn't been feeling well..."

Liar, a little voice echoed in her head. Sara hadn't said anything about doing tests today. Scofield was fine, as far as Katie knew.

Patterson looked perplexed.

"It's not anything we have noticed." By 'we' he meant the guards.

Katie lowered her voice even more.

"You know how it is. If another inmate sees you're weak than..."

Patterson knew exactly what she meant. He nodded and adjusted his cap. Then his eyes suddenly twinkled wickedly.

"A coffee might do me some good, now that you come to mention it. I think I'll just might do just that. Thank you."

Katie frowned. The way he said it made it sound like he didn't mean the black liquid, but rather something entirely different. However, it wasn't until she overheard him talk on the radio on the way to the elevator that she realised her mistake.

"Hi, it's me. I'm up for a coffee, how about you?... Great, meet me at the usual place and be ready for a ride."

Katie groaned once the elevator doors had closed behind him. Great, not only was she helping a colleague flirt with an inmate, she was now also an accomplice to adultery. It was common knowledge among the staff at Fox River that Patterson was shagging Pope's secretary, had been for months; both of them long time married to other people. Katie might as well start packing the few belongings she had here, at this rate she would be banned from state and country before the day was over!

Fox River, the city, wasn't a big place. Mainly inhabited by the staff at the prison and their families. Katie knew by experience that secrets never got to stay a secret for very long in small places. Regarding Patterson and Pope's secretary, Katie actually hoped the rumour would reach their spouses soon. She hated to be a witness of adultery and knowing the spouses knew nothing about it. She had been cheated on herself once. Back in high school. Everyone had known before she had. It had crushed her when she had found out. Not even her best friends had the decency to tell her what everyone else knew.

As for Sara and Scofield, Katie prayed that rumour would never get out. She would hate to see her friend be portrayed as a naive, lovesick school girl. Sara wasn't naive and she certainly wasn't lovesick. She was a woman who had the misfortune to find her true love in prison. At least that was what Katie hoped it was, true love.

She glanced at the couple in the examination room. Sara was giving Scofield his shot. They looked so good together. He had gotten her to talk. Katie could tell on the wrinkle between his eyebrows that he sensed something was up with Sara today but he was too much of a gentleman to call her out on it. _Go on, sweetie, work you magic on her..._ Katie wished she could hear what they were talking about. The last couple of weeks had been like watching a romantic drama on mute. If only she could get the sound on and a bowl of popcorn than she had everything she needed for entertainment right here.

Katie chuckled and shook her head at the daydream. She better give the lovebirds some space and get back to her paperwork. She would sit here like a good friend and chaperon. God forbid Sara ever found out what Katie knew about what was going on in the examination room.

Sometime later when Scofield had gotten his shot and was on his way back to A-wing, Katie took the courage to go to the examination room to hand over the first pile of completed paperwork. She was dying to find out if her plan had worked or not.

Tapping lightly before entering, Katie turned the knob and poked her head around the door.

"Here are the forms you wanted," she said and held out the papers to Sara.

At first Sara didn't seem to acknowledge her. She was too busy fiddling with something in her hand. Katie stretched her neck to see what it was. An origami rose. A wide grin started to spread on Katie's lips but she quickly wiped it away when Sara finally looked up at her.

"Huh, what?"

"The forms," Katie said and waved with the papers in front of her friend.

"Oh!" Sara's face lit up and she came onto her feet. "Thank you."

While Sara eyed through the papers, Katie took the opportunity to study her friend's face. There was a soft shade of pink on the cheeks that hadn't been there before Scofield's appointment, and a hidden smile at the corner of the younger woman's mouth. When Sara looked up, Katie saw a glow in her friend's eyes which Katie had only seen in the eyes of friends who were smitten. If that wasn't proof enough of what Katie had suspected for weeks than praise she received from the young doctor certainly was.

"This is great, Katie. Thank you. You're an angel!"

Not being used to praise, Katie mumbled something incomprehensible in response and blushed. Back at her own desk again, Katie could not help but smile wickedly. _Good job, Scofield, good job!_

* * *

Don't forget to leave a comment below to let me know what you think.


End file.
